gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Carole Hudson
Carole Hudson (nun Carole Hudson-Hummel) ist die Mutter von Finn, die Stiefmutter von Kurt Hummel und die Ehefrau von Burt Hummel. Sie wird von''' Romy Rosemont' dargestellt. Biografie Ihr erster Ehemann, Christopher Hudson, war ein US-Marine-Soldat und ist an einer Drogen Überdosis ums Leben gekommen. Zu der Zeit war Finn noch ein Baby und so konnte er niemals seinen Vater kennenlernen. Seinen Verlust traf Carole sehr schwer, sogar 15 Jahre später kam sie über seinen Tod nicht hinweg, deswegen brachte sie es nie übers Herz, seine Urne auszustreuen. Als alleinerziehende Mutter übernahm sie mehrere Jobs und tat alles, was sie konnte, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Finn glücklich und gesund aufwuchs. 'Staffel Eins' Neben ihrer Liebe zu ihrem Sohn sucht sie trotz der Trauer über ihren verstorbenen Mann nach einer Romanze. Sie verliebt sich in den Gärtner Darren, der sehr viel Zeit mit ihr und Finn verbringt und mit dem er auch zum ersten Mal singt. Allerdings lernt Darren eine andere Frau kennen und macht mit Carole Schluss. Finn will jetzt alleine dafür sorgen, dass seine Mutter glücklich und stolz auf ihn ist. Zuhause erwischt Finns Mutter ihn dabei, wie er sich ein Ultraschallbild anschaut. Ihr wird klar, dass Quinn offenbar schwanger ist. Finn fällt unter Tränen in die Arme seiner Mutter und erzählt ihr alles. Als Quinn von ihren Eltern aus dem Haus geworfen wird, erlaubt Carole Quinn so lange bei ihnen zu bleiben, wie sie will. In [[Liebe ist ein weiter Weg|'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg']] gehen Burt und Carole miteinander aus. Kurt hatte die beiden während eines Elternabends miteinander bekannt gemacht. Als Burt anfängt mehr Zeit mit Finn zu verbringen wird Kurt eifersüchtig und bereut seine Tat, des Weiteren beschließt er zusammen mit Finn, die beiden wieder auseinander zu bringen, da Finn über seine Mutter verärgert ist, denn diese fängt an, all die Erinnerungen an seinen Vater, zu verkaufen oder zu verschenken. Doch nach einem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter ändert Finn seine Meinung und beschließt Burt eine Chance zu geben und erlaubt ihm auf dem Sessel, seines verstorbenen Vaters zu sitzen und sie schauen sich ein Spiel an. In [[Viel Theater!|'Viel Theater!]] ziehen Carole und Burt zusammen, was für Finn bedeutet, dass er mit Kurt zusammenwohnen wird. Während Carole, Burt und Kurt mehr als nur glücklich darüber sind, befürchtet Finn, dass es Gerüchte darüber geben könnte, dass er schwul ist und daher gefällt ihm diese Idee überhaupt nicht. Kurt versucht alles Mögliche um es Finn angenehmer zu machen, er gestaltet sogar ihr Zimmer neu, doch die Situation eskaliert zwischen den beiden, als Finn wütend wird und das Zimmer als "schwul" bezeichnet, Kurt ist über Finns homophobes Verhalten geschockt, jedoch nicht so sehr wie Burt, welcher durch den Lärm runterkam, um nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Burt stellt sich vor Kurt und sagt Finn, dass er dachte, dass er ein besserer Mensch wäre, und schmeißt Finn aus seinem Haus, Finn stürzt aus dem Zimmer, während Kurt am Boden zerstört ist. Als Kurt von Tyrannen schikaniert wird, eilt Finn ihm zu Hilfe und verteidigt ihn. Kurt hat ihm nach dieser Aktion vergeben und die beiden bauen ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander auf. '''Staffel Zwei In Das neue Toastament, wird gezeigt, dass trotz des unglücklichen Zwischenfalls zwischen Finn und Kurt, Carole und Burt ein Paar geblieben sind. Allerdings, als Burt einen Herzinfarkt erleidet, werden weder Finn noch Carole alarmiert. Während Finn darüber verärgert und wütend ist, weil Kurt ihm nicht Bescheid gegeben hat, besuchen Carole und der Rest von Kurts Freunden Burt an seinem Krankenbett. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes und sogar Quinn beten für Burt's Wohlbefinden. Kurt jedoch, der nicht an Gott glaubt, ist wütend darüber, da er der Meinung ist, dass sie alle seinem Vater nicht durch Gebete helfen können. Carole versucht zu erklären, dass sie alle nur versuchen ihm und Kurt auf irgendeine Weise zu helfen, akzeptiert aber Kurt Gefühle. thumb|Auf der Hochzeit.In Amor muss verrückt sein offenbaren Burt und Carole Finn und Kurt, dass sie vorhaben bald zu heiraten, und beauftragen Kurt als ihren Hochzeitsplaner. Burt sagt ihm, dass es ihm egal ist, was für ein Essen serviert wird oder allgemein, wie die Hochzeit ablaufen soll, solange eine großartige Band spielt. Kurt arrangiert darauf hin die New Directions. Burt und Carole Hochzeit macht also aus Finn und Kurt Stiefbrüder. Bei seiner Rede erwähnt Finn, dass eine neue Verbindung, Furt, gegründet wurde und er, egal was komme von nun an zu Kurt halten wird, da sie nun eine Familie sind. Später als sie und Burt herausfinden, dass Kurt von Karofsky schikaniert wird, benutzen sie ihre Ersparnisse für ihre Flitterwochen um Kurt auf die Dalton Academy zu schicken, diese Schule hat nämlich eine 'Null-Toleranz-Mobbing-Politik' Politik, die ihre Schüler vor Schikanen schützt. In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle, sieht man Burt, Carole, Kurt und Blaine dabei, wie sie bei Finn's Footballspiel jubeln, und später klatschen sie zu der Performance von Thriller/Heads Will Roll. 'Staffel Drei' In Pot O' Gold sitzt sie zusammen mit dem Rest ihrer Familie im Breadstix. Sie reden darüber, was passieren könnte, falls Burt gewinnt. Finn hat seine Zweifel und fragt was aus ihm werden soll, da der Rest seiner Familie genaue Vorstellungen von ihrer Zukunft hat. Burt bietet ihm an, weiter in seiner Werkstat zu arbeiten. Sie werden von Sue unterbrochen, die Burt deutlich machen will, dass sie das alles für ihre verstorbene Schwester tut. In The First Time wird sie erwähnt, dass die mit ihrem Mann Burt nach Toledo gefahren ist. In Yes/No hat Will Burt und Carole von Finns Plänen erzählt und die drei und Emma reden mit Finn darüber. Finn möchte gerne in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten, doch Carole erzählt teilweise unter Tränen, dass er kein wirklicher Held war, sondern nach seiner unehrenhafter Entlassung an einer Überdosis Drogen gestorben sei. Er kam und ging für Tage oder sogar Wochen ohne ein Wort zusagen, doch eines Tages kam er nicht wieder nach Hause. Finn ist geschockt und ist sauer, dass Carole ihn immer angelogen hatte. Beziehungen [[Darren|'Darren']] Neben ihrer Liebe zu ihrem Sohn sucht sie trotz der Trauer über ihren verstorbenen Mann nach einer Romanze. Sie verliebt sich in den Gärtner Darren, der sehr viel Zeit mit ihr und Finn verbringt und mit dem er auch zum ersten Mal singt. Allerdings lernt Darren eine andere Frau kennen und macht mit Carole Schluss. [[Burt Hummel|'Burt Hummel']] :Hauptartikel: Burt-Carole Beziehung Burt und Carole lernen sich bei einem Elternabend, in der Episode, Liebe ist ein weiter Weg, kennen, als Kurt sie beide einander vorstellt. Kurt plante damit Finn näher, zu kommen. Am Anfang haben Finn und Kurt bedenken über die Beziehung ihrer Eltern. Kurt, weil sein Vater sich mit Finn besser versteht als mit ihm und Finn, weil seine Mutter anfängt, sich von den Erinnerungen seines leiblichen Vaters zu trennen. Später hat Burt jedoch ein klärendes Gespräch mit Finn - er erklärt ihm, dass er nie seinen Vater ersetzen kann, doch er will versuchen für Finn und seine Mutter da zu sein. Kurt erklärt er, dass er ihn immer lieben wird, mehr als alles andere, da er sein Sohn ist und er ihm sehr wichtig ist. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Charaktere S3